The Memoirs of Angela Turner
by MrsNonCannonPairings
Summary: OK this story does have Harry Potter characters in it but not for a while lol anyway this story IS NOT SUITED FOR ANYONE UNDER 18! full summary inside, and this is NOT a James/OC or James/Lynley romance fic
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The Memoirs of Angela Mathews.

**Chapter Title: **Introduction.

**Fandom: **Harry Potter (It's just a guess coz I don't know where to put it, but it does have a number of HP characters in it)Inspector Lynley Mysteries/ NCIS and Charmed (there may be more fandoms down the track but I will specify when necessary.

**Paring/s: **all canon pairings except for a few, I will specify when necessary, OC/OC.

**Genre: **Romance/Crime/Drama.

**Rating: **M.

**Warning/s: **please note that this story will have a lot of violence, crime and nudity in it, this story is not for the feint hearted or for anyone who is under the age of 18.

**Summary: **My name is Angela, and I've been through the best and worst things someone could possibly go through in life, come with me as I show you the blood, sweat and tears of my life, starting when I was just 13 years old, this isn't just any story, these are the memoirs of my life.

_**Claimer; all characters and this plot belong to me, and I claim ownership of ALL characters herin**_

_**Disclaimer; any and all characters from Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling, and all of the characters that belong to any other TV shows and movie seen belong to their respective owners.**_

_**Angela Mathews finally releases a detailed book of her memoirs, a book of which the entire wizarding world has awaited; this will be the most detailed book of The Memoirs of the most famous muggle in the Wizarding world today.**_

_Man I really should have charged my IPod before I left Beck's house! _Thought Alicia as she walked across the train station bridge at night, feeling the cold Aussie winter air, she had just left her friend Beck's house and was on her way back home, her parents were expecting her back any minute, Beck offered her a lift but she preferred to walk, she didn't know why but she just felt like she had to for reasons unknown to her.

As she got to the end of the bridge she stopped walking and decided to change the song she had playing on her IPod touch, then kept on walking as the new song started to play.

_I don't want this moment to ever end,_

_Where everything's nothing without you._

_I'd wait here forever just to, to see you smile,_

_'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you._

_Through it all, I've made my mistakes._

_I stumble and fall, but I mean these words._

Suddenly she slowed her pace, she felt like someone was watching or following her, so she stopped and turned around, seeing no one behind her she turned around again and kept on walking home it wasn't very dark yet, it was only 5:00pm.

_I want you to know,_

_With everything I won't let this go._

_These words are my heart and soul._

_I'll hold on to this moment, you know,_

_As I bleed my heart out to show,_

_And I won't let go._

_Thoughts read, unspoken, forever in vow,_

_And pieces of memories fall to the ground._

_I know what I didn't have, so I won't let this go,_

_'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you._

The next thing she knew a familiar car had pulled up next to her, a feeling of panic and fear swept through her before she realized who it was, it was her friend Danielle's dad, which she wasn't too happy about, she didn't mean any offence to her friend Danielle but her dad really creeped her out, hell he creeped Beck out as well, he always seemed like a perv, always making really inappropriate and disgustingly dirty jokes when ever her or Beck was around, one time he actually said he wondered how I managed to keep my boobs in my top, because they were so big! I mean what the hell! He said that right in front of Beck, Danielle, Danielle's mum and me! So she turned off her IPod and turned to face him.

"Oh err hi Mr. James" said Alicia timidly, with a small embarrassed and awkward smile.

"Hello, what are you doing here?" asked Mr. James smiling at her with a weird look in his eyes, as he looked her up and down.

"Oh you know just walking home" said Alicia nervously, she felt naked and dirty under his gaze, when she noticed him looking at her up and down, she felt like she wasn't wearing enough clothes, she was wearing a hot pink top with a black mini skirt that went to just an inch above her knee, with black stockings, with black knee length stiletto boots, with her black cashmere coat and her black cotton scarf on, with her black shoulder bag hanging on her shoulder.

_**(A/N: note that this character is not emo or Goth, she just like wearing some black clothes)**_

"You look nice with your new hair by the way and please call me Luke" said Mr. James still looking her up and down with that disgusting hungry and creepy look in his eyes.

"Er thanks" said Alicia nervously, she was starting to get wary and worried now, especially when she saw the hungry look in his eyes, she had recently dyed her hair dark red at the hair dressers, it looked awesome with her olive skin tone and dark brown eyes.

"So would you like a lift home?" asked Mr. James as he stepped out of his car and walked around to the other side and stood in front of her, still ogling her form up and down, with that disgustingly gross and perverted hunger in his eyes.

"Er no thanks I think I'll just walk the rest of the way, it won't take me very long, and besides my dad is waiting for me" said Alicia warily, as she started to back away a little.

"Are you sure?" he asked in an almost desperate tone as though he suddenly didn't want her to leave.

"Yea I'm sure, but thanks anyway for the offer" said Alicia nervously as she backed further away from him, then as she made to turn around he came at her and slammed her back against his car with one hand on her mouth and the other on her chest, holding her in place, then he took his hand away from her mouth and quickly put his other hand there as he got a white cloth from his pocket, it looked wet as if it was stained with something, immediately she knew what it was, so she struggled even more shaking her head side to side, eyes wide in fear, pleading him to stop as he pressed his body flush against her, then thrust the cloth over her mouth, she could feel the liquid seeping from the cloth into her mouth as she tried to scream and struggle, then the next thing she knew darkness had surrounded her.

When she woke up the first thing she noticed was someone's hands on her breasts, when she tried to move her arms she found that they were tied up to the bed posts, then she tried moving her legs and found that they were also tied to the bed posts as well so she couldn't move, she couldn't see, it seems that he blind folded her, then she felt something hard pressing against her, with a jolt of panic and fear she realized that he was on top of her, and she also realised that she was naked!

"Please, let me go, stop this, please! Stop it!" groaned Alicia as she struggled even more, and then winced in agony as she felt his fist hit her face.

"Shut up and stop moving, if you struggle or speak again I'll kill you got it? I'm just having a little fun, don't worry you'll enjoy it you little slut, and if you tell anyone who did this I'll kill the person you told, and then I'll kill you!" said Mr. James in a knowing and arrogant tone.

Then she felt him spreading her legs open wider, and then she heard him unzip his pants, then after hearing the rustle of clothes, he slammed his rock hard cock inside of her, breaking her virginal barrier, then proceeding to slam in and out of her as she screamed in agony, he didn't care as long as he was enjoying himself, he felt the blood from her virgin barrier seeping out from her as well, but that seemed to make it strangely better than he'd imagined, of course after a while her screaming really started to annoy him so he hit her a few more times, until she stopped screaming, hell she even stopped moving as well, with two more hard thrusts he came inside of her, when he was done he noticed that she was unconscious. _Oh well, I had my fun _he thought as he walked casually out the door.

When she woke up next she was in a room with white walls, she looked around some more, noticing others in beds like hers asleep, she was in a hospital, she realized, then she looked out the window it was dark, but the sun was either just setting or just rising, then she noticed the clock on the wall, 4:30am.

_What on earth am I doing in a hospital anyway? _Thought Alicia in confusion, confusion which was short lived as it all came rushing back to her, leaving Beck's house, walking home, seeing…..seeing him! Then the darkness, then him raping her!, the more darkness, then waking up here in hospital alone, well not really but she felt alone, it was then that she noticed someone coming into the room, it was a police woman in business attire, probably a detective or something seeing as the woman was heading in her direction and smiling at her sympathetically, then she felt an immediate wave of annoyance towards this woman, she hated feeling helpless, and she also hated people pitying her.

"Alicia Zervos?" asked the woman looking at her sympathetically, as she walked towards her.

"Yes?" said Alicia warily as she looked at the woman coming towards her, feeling very sore and tired.

"Hi my names Detective Tiffany Holt, how are you feeling?" asked the detective kindly, while sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"Tired, sore and scared" said Alicia in a tired and pained voice as she spoke warily to the detective sitting near her, her eyes were still wide in slight fear and panic.

"I'll ask the doctor to come in and give you something for the pain ok?" said Detective Holt kindly, as she asked a nurse that came in to get some pain medication for her.

_**One Week Later.**_

"Are you sure you want to go back? I mean you've never liked school anyway" asked Alicia's mother, Jasmine with a worried look on her face.

"Yes I'm sure mum, I really want to go back, I'm getting bored here at home" said Alicia in annoyance as she put on some concealer to hide the faint bruise that was still on the left side of her face on her cheekbone.

"Now can you please sign me planner saying why I'm wearing makeup at school?" asked Alicia in a tired and annoyed voice, she really wasn't a morning person.

"Ok I'll sign it, now are you positive? Because if your too nervous you can stay home if you like" said Jasmine in worry.

"Yes mum I'm sure" said Alicia in a normal and blank tone, on the inside she was shaking with nerves, but she had to do this, it was now or never, and this was the only way that she could move on from what happened, this was how she dealt with stressful situations.

_**Ok that was chapter 1, stay tuned for chapter 2, and also tell me what you think, is it good? Is it bad? Does it need improvements? Let me know.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

_**Claimer; all characters and this plot belong to me, and I claim ownership of ALL characters herin**_

_**Disclaimer; any and all characters from Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling, and all of the characters that belong to any other TV shows and movie seen belong to their respective owners.**_

_Ok here we go then_ thought Alicia as she stepped out of the car at the front of her school, as she stepped out she recognised some people from her year, then she saw Danielle and she couldn't breathe properly, but then she evened her breathing and continued getting out of the car, next she spotted her other friends, Beck, Amie and Andrea, they all looked at her warily as she approached them, Danielle looked especially awkward, as if she didn't know what to say or do, then she saw Emma, Chrissi, Ethan and Amie's twin brother Blake walk up next to Amie, when Emma saw her she turned her head and whispered something to Chrissi. _How typical of Emma _thought Alicia, they never really got a long that well, she didn't know why, Emma just doesn't speak to or acknowledge her in any way, but she didn't really care though.

"Hi guys," said Alicia awkwardly as she approached them, looking around warily.

"Hi Alicia, how are you?" asked Andrea smiling at her like nothing ever happened, however when she came toward her to give her a hug, Alicia shied away and stepped backwards slightly while turning her head away as images of that night, when he grabbed her suddenly came rushing back with a vengeance and her breathing became laboured.

Andrea's eyes widened in realisation, and then worry as she realised what she was doing.

"Oh my god, I'm soo sorry Alicia I didn't realise I'm…" said Andrea in a rushed and worried tone but was cut off by Amie.

"Come on guys let's go help Alicia put her bag in her locker and help her get her books out for today" said Amie noticing Alicia's distress, she had immediately stiffened and her breathing was slightly laboured.

"Thanks Amie" said Alicia gratefully, extremely glad for Amie's observant ways.

"Oh I'm bored lets go guys, Amie, Ethan are you two coming?" said Emma in a bored and annoyingly winny tone, as she, Chrissi and Blake waited for the other two, then looked expectantly at Amie and Ethan.

"Er in a minute Emma" said Amie as she looked expectantly at Alicia, her expression basically said helloo!

"Yeah, we'll catch up with you guys later" said Ethan looking apologetically at Emma, he knew she liked him, but wasn't sure if he liked her _that _way, and they were only 13 years old! And he felt really bad about the way he had treated Alicia since the beginning of the year.

"Alicia are you ok?" asked Beck in concern, as she noticed Alicia starting to look a little pale, everyone became more worried when she started rubbing her stomach as if in pain.

"Oh I'm fine, just a little queasy is all, but I'll be fine I promise," said Alicia in a shaky voice, looking at everyone shyly, she hated being the centre of attention.

"Are you sure?" asked Ethan in concern, not taking his eyes off of her the entire time.

"Y..yes I'm…I'm fine thanks, I'll go put my bag away in my locker now" said Alicia with a look of confusion flickering briefly in her eyes, _I thought he didn't like me? _Thought Alicia as she turned around and started walking toward her locker with her friends.

**3 Months Later.**

"Andrea, Beck, Amie, Danielle uhh there's something that I think you guys should know uhh I'm uhh I'm pregnant" said Alicia, looking apologetically at Danielle when she noticed her expression, and her pale white face, she looked like she'd seen a ghost.

"Do your parents know?" asked Amie nervously; she had the same expression as everyone else, shock, fear and sympathy.

"Uhh yea that's why I wasn't at school yesterday, I went to see the doctor and well she said I'm three months pregnant, and well I already have a bump" said Alicia in a nervous and scared voice, as she pointed to the bump on her stomach.

"W What are you going to do? I mean are you going to keep it or?..." asked Andrea nervously as she stared at the bump on Alicia's stomach.

"I'm going to give it up for adoption, I'm definitely not going to abort it, I could never do that" said Alicia in a calm and kind voice, she seemed to be dealing with the situation quite well considering, but anyone could tell by the look in her eyes and the way she was twiddling her thumbs that she was scared.

"So how long are you going to be in school for then?" asked Beck nervously, trying her best to calm down herself, school definitely wasn't the place to freak out about this, especially when someone else could be listening, I mean they were in a deserted corridor but anyone could walk past and hear what they were talking about and everyone would find out eventually.

"Only the next four months then I'm going to stay home and wait for the….for the baby to be born, then I'm taking about three months of, and then hopefully I'll be coming back to school, I know I've never liked school but I at least want a good education" said Alicia with slightly nervous but calm voice.

"Danielle are you ok?" asked Alicia in concern as she noticed that Danielle hadn't said a word since she told them the news, she still looked like she'd seen a ghost.

"Hmm? Oh yes I'm fine uhh I'm really sorry about all this and if there's anything I can do to help just let me know ok? Said Danielle in a nervous rush, looking extremely sorry and miserable and embarrassed.

"Hey it's not your fault, I don't blame you for…for what happened, and there's nothing you could have done, and please don't feel obligated to help just because you feel guilty for the actions of….of someone else" said Alicia kindly and considerately, then what she did next surprised everyone she hugged Danielle, just as Ethan, Emma, Chrissie and Blake came around the corner and stopped in their tracks, it wasn't because she had hugged Danielle, it was because she hadn't let anyone hug her since it happened, so obviously this was major progress for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

_**Claimer; all characters and this plot belong to me, and I claim ownership of ALL characters herin**_

_**Disclaimer; any and all characters from Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling, and all of the characters that belong to any other TV shows and movie seen belong to their respective owners.**_

"Hey everyone, what's going on here, bad news?" said Emma in a questioning voice as she noticed everyone's pale faces, shocked and sympathetic expressions.

"Uhh yeah but uhh well it's not really our place to tell" said Amie looking awkwardly at Alicia, who looked really nervous.

"What's wrong? What happened?" asked Ethan looking at Alicia in concern and worry, fearing the worst.

"I uhh well I'm uhh…." Said Alicia as she trailed off looking nervous and scared again.

"You don't have to tell them you know" said Beck in concern, seeing Alicia struggle trying to get the words out as if she had a speech impairment.

"Not it's ok their all going to find out eventually, guys I'm pregnant" said Alicia in her usual bluntness, looking at them all as their expressions turned from curiosity to shock.

"Oh err wow uhh that sucks, uhh are you going to keep it or…?" said Chrissie in shock and concern, she clearly wasn't expecting THAT.

"No I'm giving it up for adoption, I could never abort an unborn child, no matter how I con….conceived it" said Alicia in a calm but distressed voice.

**1 Month later**

"Alicia? Alicia can I talk to you for a second?" asked Ethan, giving her a wary, concerned and pained look, as if it pained him to see her like this.

"Oh err sure" said Alicia in surprise, he was still being unusually nice to her, which was starting to annoy her, thinking that he was only being nice to her because of what…what happened to her.

So she followed him to an empty classroom that thankfully wasn't locked and pulled her inside then turned to face her.

"Errr do you want to sit down?" asked Ethan awkwardly as he shuffled his feet and twiddled his thumbs, her looked nervous, which was odd, he had the same expression as he had whenever she caught him staring at her, which was an awful lot lately.

"No thanks, now what was it that you wanted to talk about?" said Alicia kindly, trying to ease his obvious discomfort somewhat.

"Well I just wanted to apologize for my behaviour at the beginning of this year and I…." said Ethan in a pained and sorrowful voice with an awkward edge to it, but was cut off by Alicia.

"Ethan? Before you go any further I just want to say that none of this is your fault, I accept your apology for your behaviour towards me at the beginning of this year and I really hope that you're not apologizing to me because you feel sorry for me, pity is the last thing that I want from anyone, and well its actually kind of annoys me a little so yea...please don't feel obligated" said Alicia in a kind, warning and forgiving tone as she gave an honest and forgiving look.

"Oh well I don't feel obligated because of….of what happened to you, well the reality of it all sort of knocked some sense into me and I realised what a jerk I was being and well yea I just felt I should apologize for that and I'm so sorry" said Ethan quietly as he slowly inched closer towards her, and took her hand and gently pulled her towards him, letting her walk towards him at her own pace.

"Oh well uhh apology accepted" said Alicia nervously as she was gently pulled towards him, she was grateful that he was letting her go at her own pace as she realised that he wanted to give her a hug, and as she finally came into his arms she felt safe and protected by a true close friend, she had a feeling that they were going to be good friends after this.

"Ohhh" gasped Alicia in shock as she stepped out of Ethan's arms and put her hand on her protruding stomach and rubbed it.

"What is it! What's wrong? Do you need to sit down? Can I get you anything?" asked Ethan in concern and slight panic as he noticed her rubbing her stomach.

"No I'm fine, it's just kicking wanna feel?" said Alicia happily, after he nodded she grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach, when he felt it kick again he smiled, and then grimaced slightly.

"I'm really sorry about all this you know, and I hope that we can be friends" said Ethan in a sympathetic tone.

"That's alright, and of course we can be friends Ethan" said Alicia in a warm and considerate tone.

**1 Year Later, Friday Night**

It was a year later and I was feeling great, well I thought I was I'm currently at the new girl Sam Jenks's house, she decided to throw a party for her new friends, myself included we got along great, when we first met we instantly hit it off, I feel like I've known her for ages! I can tell she's getting close to finding out my "secret" but that doesn't matter, I don't really wanna talk about it and she gets that, anyway she'll probably find out from someone else, which she didn't mind at all, she had turned 14 two weeks ago and she looked very different, she had short black hair now, that was styled into a cute bob, she still had a great figure, tonight she was wearing black skinny-leg jeans with black ankle boots, and a red cami top with a black belt around her middle, she also had on some sparkly silver eyeshadow, with some black mascara which highlighted her long thick lashes, and some heavy black eyeliner all around her eyes with a black jacket, because it was June which meant it was winter, she was also wearing her diamond stud earrings and a diamond necklace that her father had given her, she used to have this gold tribal heart necklace on a gold chain, it was a family heirloom but she gave it to her daughter Brooke, before she gave her away to her foster parents, they were a nice decent rich couple, which was good for Brooke, it meant that she would have the best future possible because her foster parents were millionaires, they still keep in contact with her per her request, they sent pictures for all kinds of occasions, and she sent letters too, she gave them a letter to give to Brooke on her 18thn birthday, also per her request, they were NOT to tell her about her father under any circumstances, if she asked they would say that he was a bad man who did bad things.

She was currently sitting outside on an outdoor chair underneath Sam's veranda with Sam and Beck sitting in chairs around her at the same table, they were smoking pot, there was no danger of them getting caught because Sam's parents were out and she told her parents that she was sleeping over Sam's house, which she was, they each had a bottle of vodka cruiser, hers was a blue one, Sam had a red one and Beck had a purple one.

"So Alicia, I think Ethan likes you" said Sam conspiringly as she leaned in after taking a long drag from her smoke, then blowing out the smoke and taking a swig of her cruiser, as Beck just laughed in agreement.

"Oh come he totally does" said Beck in an amused and exasperating voice as she saw Alicia's look of disbelief and her raised eyebrows.

"Well I hope it's nothing I've done, because I only like him as a close friend and NOTHING more, and besides Emma totally likes him anyway" said Alicia in an insistent tone of voice.

"Anyway, are we going out tomorrow night?" asked Alicia as she looked at Beck and Sam expectantly.

"Come on, I'll drag Danielle and Amie along with us, it'll be fun to see them drunk lol" said Alicia encouragingly as she looked excitedly at the two.

"OMG yea we can tots go out lol tha sounds like SOO much fun lol, Danielle and Amie drunk! Lol this is gonna be sooo funny" said Sam with her Welsh accent in an excited voice.

"OMG yes...yes absolutely lol we should totally go and ask them now aye?" said Beck in an excited voice as her eyes widened in excitement

"Yeah totally, sounds like a plan guys" said Alicia as she nodded in agreement and laughed at the look of excitement on Beck's face right now.

"Uhh hey Sam, hey Beck, Alicia can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Ethan as he stood at the door looking at the three girls sitting on the outdoor chairs.

"Hey Ethan" said Sam and Beck giggling amongst themselves.

"Sure Ethan, whats up?" asked Alicia with curiosity, she felt like someone was watching her again, she has had that feeling practically all of her life, but it never scares her, suddenly something caught her eye in her peripheral vision, she wipped her head around and looked to the corner of Sam's backyard, where a massive tree overhung from Sam's neighbour, but didn't see anything, shrugging she got up and followed Ethan though Sam's house to stand on the front porch after telling Beck and Sam that she'll be right back, when she got outside again she turned to Ethan.

"So whats up Ethan?" asked Alicia in an expectant voice, as she shivered from the sudden wave of cold, the same shiver she got right before she saw Danielle's dad before he... _no...NO stop don't think about that, focus on this moment right here, right now with Ethan, it looks like he has something important to say! _Thought Alicia as she focused entirely on Ethan and forced herself to forget what happened that night.

"Uh well there's something that I wanted to tell you Alicia, something important ok here it goes, there's someone that I like and I've known her for a while, but when we first met I was a total jerk and then something big happened to her and she changed, I've been having these feelings for this girl for a couple of months now and well I think that she's ready to know, but I don't really know how to tell her, so I think I'm just gonna have to show her, so here goes" said Ethan in a serious voice as he put his hands on her arms, pulled her closer and lowered his lips to hers in their first ever kiss for both of them, Alicia was in shock and her mind went totally blank, but after a couple of seconds she kissed him back without thinking and put her arms around his neck, while his arms went around her waist and he pulled her even closer, it was only when she allowed his tongue into her mouth and he groaned in pleasure that she suddenly froze and stepped back from him.

"Oh my god! No...no no no no, I shouldn't have...dammit I never should've, oh my god Ethan I'm sooo sorry! I never should have led you on and I never should have kissed you back either! God dammit! I'm an idiot!" said Alicia in frustration as she inhaled deeply, still trying to calm her racing heart.

"Then why did you? And also you're not an idiot" asked Ethan in an embarrassed, nervous and small sounding voice as he looked at her in embarrassment.

"Oh I don't know! And I am an idiot and you deserve someone much better than me, I just wasn't thinking straight and...I'm sorry I just...I'm not ready for anything like this at the moment and you shouldn't have to wait, and I don't feel that way about you, I'm sorry Ethan" said Alicia in an apologetic voice as she shied away from him as he tried to hug her.

"So? What are you up to tomorrow? I'll bet that whatever it is it's gonna be fun hey?" asked Alicia suddenly while laughing lightly and nervously, trying to change the subject quickly and diffuse the awkward situation.

"Why do you do that?" asked Ethan in a serious voice as he looked at her curiously, as if he'd never seen her before.

"Do what?" asked Alicia in nervous confusion.

"Laugh off every serious moment" said Ethan in an almost accusing tone.

"What do you mean?" asked Alicia in defensive confusion.

"Every time you're in a serious situation that's about you, you immediately retreat into your impenetrable shell and use your best efforts to change the subject" said Ethan in a frustrated voice, while giving her an intense and accusing stare.

"Because I don't like being the centre of attention ok! I _hate _being in the limelight" Said Alicia in a defensive tone as she crossed her arms in a defensive manner, wearing a stubborn expression on her face and in her eyes.

"But why Alicia? _Why?_" asked Ethan in a pleading tone, it was worth a try but judging from the expression on her face he suspected he was not going to win this one, everyone who knew Alicia knew that she became very stubborn when she was in a particular mood.

"Because that's just the way I am ok?" said Alicia in a defensive tone, her posture and expression stubbornly closed off, this was when she was very hard to read, and that's when he knew that he had lost.

"Ok Alicia, I'm sorry ok? I think I'm gonna head off now, tell Sam thanks for the invite, I had a lot of fun" said Ethan with a sigh, accepting his defeat he knew that he was in big trouble with Alicia now, especially when he tried to hug her again and she backed further away from him, giving him a stony, stubborn and defensive glare.

"Well I'll see you around then, bye Alicia" said Ethan with another defeated sigh as he walked to the front lawn and got his phone out, probably texting one of his older brothers to come and pick him up.

_**Ok that was chapter 3 I hope you liked it! And please review, I would really appreciate your feedback, any who chapter 4 is coming soon!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

_**Claimer; all characters and this plot belong to me, and I claim ownership of ALL characters herin**_

_**Disclaimer; any and all characters from Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling, and all of the characters that belong to any other TV shows and movie seen belong to their respective owners.**_

Alicia sighed in frustration and annoyance at herself as she sat down on Sam's front porch, wanting to be alone for a while, she leant back on her elbows, sighed and looked up into the night sky, just staring blankly at the stars completely spacing out and thinking of nothing but how beautiful the stars were tonight, then she got up and went to lie down on the soft green grass of Sam's front lawn as Ethan got into his older brother's car, he didn't even bother saying goodbye to Alicia, knowing that she wouldn't hear him, he knew she was having a moment of peace alone to herself, she had a very calm, serene yet blank look on her face, she had no idea of how long she lay there on the grass looking at the night sky, she was snapped out of her reverie when she heard a twig snap in the bushes to the right, she quickly got to her feet and walked closer to the bushes.

"Who's there?" asked Alicia nervously as she inched closer to the bushes, her heart jolted with fear when she saw a shadow of a person behind the bushes, then the shadow person stepped out of the bushes and started walking towards her.

"I've been looking for you missy" said an unrecognizable male voice as he pulled a knife out from the pocket of his black hoodie, feeling absolutely terrified she started moving backwards as fast as she could without alerting him, his face was covered by the hood of his hoodie and also by a black mask, he was also wearing black trackies and what looked like dark green trainers.

"Who are you?" asked Alicia nervously as fear and adrenaline coursed through her veins when he pulled out a big, menacing looking knife and started walking closer towards her at a faster pace.

"A friend of someone whose life you ruined" said the guy in a creepy voice, when her eyes widened in fear and recognition he just laughed and tried to grab her, but she backed away just in time, screamed, turned around and ran as fast as she could with even more fear and adrenaline coursing through her veins.

**Monday, 7am**

Everything was fuzzy and her vision was blurred, she felt hot and cold all at once she had no idea where she was but it was really cold and dreary, the ground was wet and dirty she had this nagging feeling that this place was familiar but she couldn't place it, because the pain was so excruciatingly unbearable, it was almost blinding then she heard footsteps coming closer and her heart sang with relief and then she suddenly tensed with fear with the realization that it could be _him! _Again coming back to finish her off...

"Alicia?...Oh my god Alicia!" shouted a wonderfully familiar voice as she heard Ethan run towards her, she knew she must look a mess, her make-up from Saturday night was smudged, most of her face was covered in blood and bruises, her hair was ratty and dirty and her clothes were torn and covered in blood and her shoes were gone.

"Ethan? Please...help me" Begged Alicia in a raspy and weak voice, as she tried to look up at him blearily.

"Just hold on Alicia, hold on for me ok? I'm gonna go and get some help, breathe for me Alicia, don't let go shsss I won't let you go ok?" whispered Ethan as he squeezed her hand in his and then stood up and went to the door to the IT department at their high school, he kept pounding on the door and yelling for help until an IT tech finally opened the door.

"Please help! It's Alicia, she's been attacked! She's been missing since Saturday night! Quick call an ambulance! And the police!" said Ethan frantically as he practically shouted at the IT tech who just stood there in shock that Ethan was yelling at him, but then what Ethan said finally registered in his brain he quickly rushed back to his desk and snatched the phone off of the cradle and punched in 000 and then proceeded to tell the operator that a student had been attacked and that he needed an ambulance and the police because she had been missing since Saturday night.

"Goodbye Ethan...I'll miss you" whispered Alicia before darkness ensued and she knew no more.

**1 Month Later**

She was in a very fancy black Lincoln sedan heading to the airport with her new adopted parents with a new identity, her name was Angela Carson before she took her adoptive parent's surname which means her surname is now Turner, her parents names were Elizabeth and Alec Turner apparently they were some kind of English royalty, her new mother was the Duchess of York and her new father was The Lord of York, which meant that her title was now Lady Angela Turner, the reason that she was adopted was because the police had decided to use her attack to fake her death, because her life was in too much danger apparently the guy who attacked her belonged to some kind of gang, and he went into hiding, so they faked her death, changed her name and put her up for adoption the trip to the airport felt like forever she was so tired tonight, when they finally arrived at the private airport her mother gently shook her shoulder.

"Come along sweetheart, we're here now, I'm sorry darling" said Elizabeth in a soft voice, she gave her a look of concern when she flinched away from her touch, realizing that she had startled her new daughter.

"Hmm? Ok" said Angela sleepily as she waited for the driver to get her wheelchair out of the boot of the car, she was still healing from her attack, she had a fractured sternum, her right clavicle was broken, her left wrist was broken, she had her right wrist wrapped up in a bandage, she had a deep scar running from the bottom of the valley between her breasts all the way down to just above her belly button, her torso was wrapped in a bandage because she had several cracked ribs, her right ankle was broken and her left leg had a compound fracture and she also had another scar across her abdomen from her surgery, then her father gently lifted her out of the car into the cool night air, she thought he was going to put her into her wheelchair but he didn't, he kept walking towards the stairs to his private jet, while her mother followed them from behind.

"Am I not going in my wheelchair?" asked Angela curiously, as she looked to her father in confusion.

"No darling, there's no point I'll just carry you onto the plane alright? You just get some rest now" said Alec in comforting voice as he gently carried her up the stairs and into the plane, then he placed her down onto a very comfy looking couch, that looked more like a futon, with two white pillows and a soft cream colored blanket, although truthfully she had already fallen asleep in his arms before he put her down.

When she woke up next she was still on the plane, and when she tried to sit up she winced in pain as she became aware of all of her injuries.

"Here you are darling" said her mother as she handed her some pain medication and a glass of ice cold water.

"Thank you, where abouts are we now?" asked Angela as she sat up and popped the pain pills into her mouth and knocked back some water to go down with them.

"We've still got a long way to go, so don't worry just go back to sleep darling" said her father Alec as he patted her arm gently and comfortingly.

**After The Flight**

I woke up in an unfamiliar room, in an unfamiliar yet extremely comfortable bed, I looked at the alarm clock next to the bed on the night stand,6:45am, I then looked to my wheelchair which someone had thankfully left next to the bed, well I guess I should call it my bed, so I tossed back the covers and swung my legs out of bed, wincing in the slight pain from my ribs, and then shivering slightly from the cold, rubbing my head and wincing again from the pain coming from my cracked ribs, just as I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in" Said Angela sleepily as she blearily opened her eyes after squeezing them shut after checking the time and looking at my wheelchair.

"Are you awake Miss Angela?" asked a female Spanish maid as she entered the bedroom.

"Hmm? Yeah I guess, how'd you know I was awake?" asked Angela in a curious and still sleepy voice.

"I didn't, but I came in to check on you at 5:30 this morning, just to check to see if you were awake, Master Jacob is awake and dressed already, would you like some help getting ready for the day Miss Angela?" asked the maid as she stepped further into the room.

"Yes please, and what's your name by the way?" asked Angela sleepily.

"My name is Maria Miss, now hold on just a moment and I will go and get some extra help ok?" said Maria as she walked back to the bedroom door.

"Ok" said Angela as she looked around the room, a few minutes later her new parents came into the room.

"Good morning darling" said her mother Elizabeth in a cheery and bright voice as she stepped into her bedroom.

"Did you have a nice sleep?" asked her father Alec as he turned on the thermostat in the room to make it warmer.

"Yeah I slept pretty well actually" said Angela as her mother Elizabeth told Maria to turn on the shower and get it nice and hot.

"By the way, who is Jacob?" asked Angela curiously.

"He's your new brother, he's only about three years older than you" said Elizabeth as she smiled brightly.

"Now we need to wrap your bandages in a plastic bag, so you don't get them wet when you're in the shower, now Alec is going to step outside the door while Maria and I help you get undressed" said Elizabeth as she saw her new father step outside.

"Ok" said Angela, then her mother helped her get her white cotton long sleeved top off, while Maria took off the socks of Angela's feet, then Angela laid down after being instructed to by both her mother and Maria, then they both gently and slowly removed her light grey cotton pants and then her black panties, then they helped her sit up and her mother asked Alec to come into the room again, he did so with averted eyes, as he came over to the bed, lifted her up in his arms and took her into the bathroom, and put her in a shower chair in a large shower, that looked like it was big enough for two people, then he left her there while her mother came into the bathroom.

"How's the water?" asked Elizabeth as she handed Angela a bottle of green apple scented shampoo, a bottle of green apple scented conditioner and a bottle of caramel scented body wash, Angela put each item on the floor within arms reach.

"It's great thanks" said Angela as she relaxed and let the hot water just wash over her.

"Just give us a yell when you're done, I'll wait in your bedroom" said her mother as she left the room and left the bathroom door open ajar. When she was done Alec came back in and put her on the bed again, keeping his eyes averted the entire time, when her mother and Maria had gotten her dressed, her father Alec came back in and took her down stairs, he put her down on a small couch and went back up stairs to get her wheelchair, when he had brought her chair downstairs, he put her in the chair and wheeled her into the kitchen, her mother Elizabeth followed them in. She was wearing a black long sleeved turtle neck top, with a black skirt that stopped just below her knees and a pair of black of black socks on her feet.

"Jacob? Come and meet your new sister, this is Angela" said Alec as he wheeled her chair to the kitchen table.

_**A/N; ok that's it for chapter 4, this chapter took me a long time to write so I hope you enjoy it =D hopefully the next chapter will be up soon**_


End file.
